The Vampire's Castle
by Sir5er
Summary: Jonny and the Team go to investigate a 'vampire haunting' at an attraction, a Translyvania castle. Written a long time ago, bad humor lol
1. Chapter 1

Jonny Quest looked out of the Quest Team's Jet Plane. He petted Bandit, his dog. They were flying to Transylvania to investigate a so-called "vampire" haunting. Jessie Bannon couldn't wait to explore, and Hadji was meditating. Race Bannon was flying the plane and Dr. Benton Quest was looking at a Tourist's brochure of the land.

"I wonder if this…vampire has anything to do with this Tourist's attraction," He said, pointing to a picture of "Dracula's Castle".

"Slammin'!" Jonny said. "Maybe we'll find ghosts!"

Jessie looked pale. "Jonny, aren't you afraid of Dracula?"

"Why?" He answered. "I've eaten a lot of garlic, and I'm the fastest runner... Why should I be afraid?"

"Well," Jessie pointed out. "He just happens to be the 'Prince of Darkness' who'll bite your neck, suck your blood out and turn you into one of him..." She stopped, clutching her neck. "Just watch out..."

"Whatever…Sounds to me, you're afraid, Jess..."

Hadji smiled.

"We're here, kids," Race said.

"Slammin'!" Jonny said.

After an important meeting with Bill Schwab, a friend of the Quest's, they decided to go look for this "vampire" foolishness. Starting with the hauntings of Dracula's. The castle!

"Cool it, Jonny," said . " No heroics."

"Alright, Dad," Jonny said. "That goes for you too, Bandit."

Bandit barked his answer.

"I shall reframe myself from any noise, Doctor," Hadji said.

"Sure thing, Doc," Race said.

The teens started to laugh.

"Alright," Bill said. "Now that we're all ready, let's go..."


	2. Chapter 2

Armed with flashlights, garlic, and each with a flask, Jonny, Hadji, Jessie, Race, Dr. Quest, and Dr. Schwab started toward the castle.

Jonny saw his opportunity and said out of nowhere to Jessie, "BOO!"

Jessie screamed and nearly jumped 20 feet into the air! When she came down, she said, "Jonny! That was NOT funny!"

Jonny AND Hadji started snickering.

"That's enough, boys," Dr. Quest said.

"Okay, Dad," Jonny said.

The attraction was closed right now, so no one was there. But it was unlocked, like somehow someone KNEW they were coming!

"Jonny," Jessie said. "If you scare me one more time, I'll KILL you!"

Jonny snickered. He was a master of scaring Jessie. Sometimes, he felt bad after doing it. I said, SOMEtimes...

Since they were in the castle, everything echoed, including Jessie's warning to Jonny.

"I suggest we stay together," Bill said.

"Good idea," Dr. Quest said. "Kids, stay together."

"Yes, sir," Jonny said.

"Wonderful," Jessie said. "That's foolish! We'll just be more food for Dracula..."

"Cool it, Jessie," Race said. "There's no such thing as a vampire. You've been reading too much 'Twilight'."

"Yeah, Jess," Jonny said. "He'll probably just spit you out!"

"At least I won't be a living-dead zombie," Jessie shot back.

"I suggest we keep quiet, " Schwab said. "And we start upstairs."

"Okay, Bill," Benton said.

"Hey, Dad," Jonny asked. "Can Hadji and I start down here?"

"I think we should stay altogether," said Dr. Quest. "You can get lost easily in here."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut!

Oh, _man_, thought Jonny, _we'll be trapped in here! It's probably just an amusement trick_…I'm not amused…

They turned on their flashlights. They walked up the stairs. Jessie was shaking.

Hadji saw her and asked her, "Are you okay, Jessie?"

"S-sure, Hadji. W-why shouldn't I?"

"You're shaking," he informed her.

"N-no I'm not."

"Sure, Jessie," Jonny said.

Suddenly, they heard thunder and saw lightning outside.

"That's funny," Bill said. "I thought for sure that it was sunny out."

They heard a sudden sound of an organ, playing a terrifying tune. "Velcome, foolish mortals," a voice said, echoing through the castle.

"I am afraid," Hadji said, "That we are not alone..."

"I feel like we're going on the haunted mansion ride at Disneyland," Jonny said.

All of a sudden, their flashlights went out!

"DRACULA!" Jessie screamed.

She AND Jonny ran down the stairs three at a time, and reached the foyer in which they came in and tried the door but it was locked and even both of them couldn't open it!

Jessie screamed even more, right in Jonny's ear, but he was so busy with the door, he didn't notice. It felt like Dracula was breathing right on Jonny's neck, and Jonny's neck hair stood on end! Jessie was too busy screaming to notice Jonny was scared, too.

"Jonny! Jessie!" They heard Dr. Quest say. "There's no one here but us."

Hadji started down the stairs, followed by Race, Dr. Quest, and Bill Schwab, cautiously.

The tune stopped.

"What, may I ask, was that?" asked Hadji.

"What do you make of it, Race?" Dr. Quest asked him.

"I don't know," Race answered.

"Whatever it was," Bill said, "it's gone now..."

"I wasn't scared," Jonny stated, "just a little shaken."

They continued on, with some torches they found hanging on the walls.

Race, Bill, and Hadji (since he was the oldest of the teens) each had one.

"I feel like someone is watching us," Jonny said.

"Me, too," Jessie said.

Bill noticed something on the floor, and bent down to look at it. There was a pull ring and he pulled it.

Suddenly, a trap door in the wall that Jonny was leaning on to rest opened and Jonny and Jesse fell though it! "What the-?" Jonny said, before disappearing.

"Jonny?" Hadji said. "Jessie?"

They were nowhere to be seen!

_Oh, no..._Hadji thought.

"Where are we?" Jessie asked Jonny.

"Beats me..." Jonny answered.

It looked like they landed in some room. But what kind of room, Jonny couldn't tell; he didn't have a flashlight or torch, which was just great... "Great!" Jonny said. "How are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"Maybe, there's a switch or something," Jessie suggested.

"Start lookin'," Jonny said.

They got up and started feeling the wall for the switch or fuse box or something. Suddenly, the lights came on.

"Found it," Jessie said.

"Slammin'!" Jonny said.

They looked around, and realized that they were in a torture chamber!

"Yikes!" Jessie said.

"Double Yikes!" Jonny said.

"It's just part of the tour..." Jessie said, trying not to sound scared.

"Who's there?" A voice said.

"Show yourself," said another.

"If you're a good guy," a third said, "get us outta here!"

Jonny and Jessie looked at each other. Jessie said the first thing that came to her mind, "Ghosts!"

Jonny thought differently, and looked around at a table that you might be strapped to be electrified, and saw three teens about his age chained to the wall!

"What the-?" He thought out loud.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked them.

"My name's Skip. Skip Chase," one of them, a boy, said.

"I'm Morgan," said another, a girl.

"Name's Taylor. Who are you?" The third said.

"I'm Jessie," Jessie said, "This is Jonny."

"How'd you get here?" Skip asked. Skip had brown hair and eyes, and seemed to be the oldest.

"Don't know...You?" Jonny asked.

"Sure thing," Morgan said. She had brown hair tied back into a braid and hazel eyes. "Dracula brought us here."

Jessie covered her mouth in fright, gasping.

"Yeah right," Jonny said, "Drak's not real. And he didn't bring me and Jess here."

"You wanna bet?" Taylor said. He had brown hair and green eyes. "I bet he's watchin' us right now!"

"Speakin' of Drac, you mind getting us outta here?" Skip said.

"Sure thing," Jonny said, "if I can find the keys, and we can jet."

"They're over there, Jonny," Morgan said, pointing with her finger.

"Slammin'!" Jonny reached and picked them up. Then he unlocked them one at a time.

"Great!" Taylor said. "Now let's bust this joint!"

They all raced for the doorway...But there stood a figure in their way... They slid to a stop. The figure reached out and grabbed Morgan! Morgan screamed her head off! Talk about bloody murder!

"Let her go!" Jonny and Skip said, and then looked at each other.

The figure stepped into the dim light, and Jessie screamed. It was Dracula!

"Oh, SNAP, crackle and POP Rice Krispies…" Taylor said.

"Let her go, or-or I'll-I'll," Jonny said, shaking a little, "I'll show you some crazy Judo moves!"

Dracula just stood there, and then ignored Jonny. He was gonna bite Morgan's neck!

"Let her go you big pushover!" Jessie bravely said, and started hitting him!

Dracula pushed her hard away, and she flew across the room into the wall!

"JESSIE!" Jonny yelled. "Alright, you asked for it!" Jonny reached for Dracula's arm and pulled it outward. He heard a KRACK and Dracula screamed. He dropped Morgan who ran away.

"RUN!" Jonny yelled after them. They ran through the door that Dracula appeared, and ran faster than they ever did!

But, unfortunately, Dracula caught up to Jonny, and reached for him! "I vant your blood!" Dracula announced.

"Not in a million years!" Jonny reached behind him and took ahold of Dracula's arm and tossed him over his shoulder, in a super-second Judo move!

Dracula was tossed over and landed with a THUD on the floor!

"Run for it, guys!"

"You don't havta say that again!" Taylor said.

When they were sure that Drac wasn't behind them, they all collapsed on the floor.

"Whew!" Skip said. "That was close!"

"Yeah," Taylor said, "That was some tight moves, Jonny!"

"Thanks," Jonny said.

"Ouch!" Jessie said. "That guy was tough..."

"I've beaten guys twice his size AND biceps..." Jonny said.

"Whatever," Jessie said. Then turned to Morgan, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Morgan said. "Thanks to Jonny."

"It was nothin', Morgan," Jonny replied.

Jessie thought she saw a twinkle in Morgan's eyes when she said, 'Jonny'...

"Let's just get away from vamps," Taylor said, trying to be humorous, despite the situation. He made it rhyme with 'gramps'


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

"What happened?" Bill Schwab aked, when he stood from pulling the ring on the ground. Bandit was sniffing it.

"I'm afraid," Hadji said, "that you found a trap door in the wall, Dr. Schwab."

"Should we follow them?" Race asked.

"Perhaps," Hadji said, "it would be wise or unwise..."

"It would be unwise," Dr. Quest said, "if we didn't find them."

Bill started to pull the ring, but noted that there was a half-opened door ahead. "Look, Doctor!" Bill pointed, towards the door.

"What do you make of it?" Dr. Quest asked.

"I don't know, Doctor," Race and Hadji said in unison.

Just then, Dracula appeared! Everyone's eyes grew wide! Bandit barked and growled.

"Doc," Race said, "I'll handle him."

"Good going, Race," Hadji said, "I am too much afraid to 'get him'."

"Have fun," Bill said, standing back.

"Get 'em, Race!" Dr. Quest rooted.

Bandit added his two cents, too; A noisy bark.

Race attempted to stare him down, but it obviously wasn't working, for Dracula wouldn't stop coming.

"Okay, buddy," Race said, "Whatcha want? We have garlic, and we're not afraid to use it!"

He kept coming, obviously not listening. "I vant your blood!"

"No way," Race said, "I already donated some for the NAVY..."

"Race," Hadji said, nervously, "do something..."

"Sure, okay," Race said, "what?"

"Do that karate chop you taught Jonny and me!" Hadji told him.

"Good idea, Hadji," Race said. Then he turned to Drac, "OK, buddy, I've warned you, now taste Judo!"

Race's hand landed squarely on Dracula's shoulder, but Race was surprised when he was unaffected by it! Race felt he hit steel and felt it through his entire arm! "Owww…"

"Now what, genius?" Bill asked him.

"I'll think of something," Race said, "right after I run!"

"Good thinking, Race!" Dr. Quest turned and ran with Hadji, and Bill behind him!

Dracula gave chase!

"I do pray that he does not fly!" Hadji said, still running.

"Don't pray," Race said, "beg!"

They kept running until they were sure that the vampire wasn't running after them anymore.

"That was closer than I needed to be," Dr. Quest said.

"I now pray that Jonny and Jessie are okay," Hadji sorrowfully said.

Bandit barked in agreement.

"Don't talk like that, now," Race said, "they're fine..."

"Sure thing, kid," Bill said, "they're just peachy."

"That vampire sure didn't want us pulling that ring again," Race though for a moment, "or maybe there's something he doesn't want us finding..."

"Perhaps this is it?" Hadji said. He had found a BIG old book that had some dark, creepy words on it. It read, "_THE BOOK OF THE LIVING-DEAD: Raising the dead from the grave_". Hadji threw the book down.

"What's the matter, Hadji?" asked him.

"Bugs crawling on it?" Race teased.

"No," Hadji protested, "it is against my religion to be buried alive!"

"Mine, too," Bill said.

"Sounds to me," Race noted, "that old vamps is gonna raise someone from the dead."

"Or," Hadji said, "Someone else raised HIM from the dead!"

They all looked at each other. Bandit whimpered and hid behind Hadji.

"I hope that that isn't real," Race said, pointing to the book.

"But if it isn't," Dr. Quest said, "someone is trying to scare a lot of business away with this vampire get-up..."

"Maybe," Race suggested, jokingly, "it's 'Raising the Dead for Dummies'?"

"Maybe," Hadji said, more seriously, "he is trying to ATTRACT people by this vampire?"

"That sounds more realistic, kid," Bill said.

"I just don't know.." Dr. Quest confessed.

Jonny, Taylor, Jessie, Skip, and Morgan were trying to decide which way they should take at a three-way passageway to get to the others.

"I think we should take this way," Skip said, pointing right.

"I think we should take this way," Morgan pointed down the middle.

"I'm older!" Skip told her.

"Only by 15 seconds!"

Jonny said, "You guys are twins?"

"Actually," Taylor said, "we're triplets."

"Wow!" Jessie said.

"Anyway," Skip said, "let's take the left..."

_The way I wanted_, thought Taylor.

They walked for a while without saying a word. Then they heard Morgan say, "Hey, look what I found!" She picked up something shiny from the ground, some pinkish, round ring.

"Cool!" Jessie said. "Talk about bling!"

"I guess its okay," Skip stated. "But it's probably junk..."

"I like it!" Morgan said, and put it on.

"I wonder how you unlock it…" Race asked, trying to break the lock on the book. He handed it to Dr. Quest, who started inspecting it, as well.

"You don't mean you actually WANT to open it?!" Bill asked, terrified.

"I'm just curious," Race replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat…" Hadji reminded him of the age-old saying.

"Very funny," Race said.

Just then, Jonny, Jessie, Taylor, Morgan, and Skip Chase appeared in front of them.

"Where'd you come from?" Race asked.

"Hi," Jonny said.

"Thank goodness you...and your friends are safe!" Dr. Quest said.

"But who are they?" Race said.

"Dad, Race, Dr. Schwab, Hadji," Jonny said, introducing them to his new friends, "this is Skip, Morgan, and Taylor Chase..."

"Hello, there," Bill said, smiling.

"Oh, Jonny," Hadji said, "am I ever glad to see you!"

"Guys, this is my brother, Hadji," Jonny said.

"No offense, Hadji," Taylor said, "but you look nothing like your...brother..."

"No offense taken. That is because, I was adopted by Dr. Quest.." Hadji replied.

_Boy am I embarrassed!_ Thought Taylor.

"Hey, boy!" Jonny said, bending down to pet Bandit, "did ya miss me?" Bandit barked his answer, and Jonny smiled. "What's that?" Jonny asked, pointing to the book in Dr. Quest's hands.

"Oh, this?" Dr. Quest said, "it just some book Hadji found.."

Jonny read it, "THE BOOK OF THE LIVING-DEAD? Raising people from the grave? Yikes!"

"Yikes is right, Jonny," Race said. "Speaking of the dead, Jonny, you missed all of the action! We were attacked by what's-his-highness-name a few moments before you came back…"

"Us, too," Jessie said, answering for him.

"Yeah," Morgan said, "Jonny rescued me from him!"

"That's nice," Dr. Quest said, knowing Jonny hadn't discovered girls, yet.

Just then, without any knowledge of him there, Hadji was pulled back towards Dracula!

"Oh, no you don't!" Morgan said, and she started throwing punches at him!

But Dracula pushed her out of the way, and warned them, "You have until sunrise to get out of here… Or I'll turn all of you into my slaves!"

Then just as quickly as he came he disappeared into black smoke, along with Hadji!

"HADJI!" Jonny and Dr. Quest cried.

"Wait a moment," Jessie said, "he said 'sunrise'. Isn't that the time when he has to return to his coffin?"

"Yeah," Jonny said, "but what has that got to do Hadji?"

"That has got something with Hadji because, #1) He was taken with him and #2) I think this vampire is fake."

"That's great!" Skip said.

"Yeah, maybe," Jonny said, "but what if Hadji is turned into a vampire before sunrise?"

"That's bad," Skip said.

"He won't be," Jessie said, "cause' this Dracula is goin' down!"

"That's great!" Skip said. Obviously, no one was listening to him.

Morgan looked at the book, and then at her ring, then at the book and saw that the ring must be the key! "Give me the book," she said to Dr. Quest, who handed it to her. "I wonder..." She put the ring face-down into the lock, and turned it clockwise until it clicked!

"What-?" Race said, unbelieving that a girl more than half his age had figured out the puzzle!

"I'm kinda afraid to open it," she admitted.

"I'll do it," Jessie offered.

"I-I think I can do it," Morgan changed her mind now that her hoped for plan of Jonny opening it backfired.

Everyone watched her open the book like little children gathering around a fire. Some of the pages fell out because it was old (or so it seemed), and it was in a language Morgan or any of the kids never saw before...

Jonny tried to read one of the words, "Obi-ray-gal-lee-mack-lay-ling? Huh?"

"Beats me," Jess said.

"Whatever it is," Dr. Quest said, "I hope it helps us find Hadji.."

"Perhaps," Morgan said, "it's Latin. I studied Latin in high-school…"

"Doesn't look or sound like Latin…" Dr. Quest said.

"Maybe," Race said, "it's vampire language?" They all looked at him. "What? It's a possibility..."

"Whatever it is," Jonny said, "it's gotta help us find Hadji..."

"How is this book gonna find him?" Morgan said. "Not that I doubt you, Jonny Quest..."

"Maybe," he replied taking the book from her hands, "he's in the vampire's hideout and this book has a map or something…"

"I wish you hadn't said, 'vampire's hideout'..." Jessie and Skip said.

"No problem, guys," Race said, "we have loads of garlic..."

"I don't think that'll work, Race," Jonny said.

"What are we doing lying around here for?" said, "let's go find Hadji!"

"Maybe," Morgan said, taking the book back, "the book has a spell or somethin' to cure people from vampires…" She began flipping pages.

"What?" Race said. "Cure people from the vampire syndrome?"

"Slammin'!" Jonny said. "Can you pronounce it? Not that I doubt you Morgan Chase..."

"I probably could. It looks fairly simple."

"Oh, please!" Jessie said. "It's just some guy in a costume and make-up! It wouldn't work because both are not real!"

Morgan ignored her and began reading, "_Ghouls and goblins, surround me…_ I don't wanna say any more!"

"Awesome," Taylor said, "you translated it!"

"I have Goosebumps," Jonny said, "let's hurry up and-"

He was cut off by footsteps down the hall upstairs where they were, and saw Hadji!

"Hadji!" Everyone said, "what happened?!"

But Hadji didn't smile or run towards them, he kept the same expression on his face. When Hadji got closer, Jonny noticed something more about Hadji. He was hypnotized!

"Guys, watch out," Jonny warned them, "he's hypnotized!"

Hadji kept coming, and picked up a vase on display in the hall on a small table, and threw it at them!

"What the-?" Race said, dodging the vase as it was thrown at him and smashed against the wall! "Easy, Hadji," Race tried to calm him, "we don't wanna hurt you..."

Hadji seemed to have 9 lives! He pushed out of his way anyone who dared to oppose him and threw stuff at them! No doubt that he was hypnotized by the vampire. But, Hadji? He was usually the one to hypnotize other people, not himself!

"Okay," Race said, "you asked for it, Hadji!" He threw a Judo chop at him, but Hadji caught in in mid-air and instead, pushed Race down!

"Sim, Sim, Salla, Bim?" Jonny said, repeating one of Hadji's magic words. But it took no effect on Hadji!

"Quick, Morgan!" Jonny called to her, "Say something to break the spell!"

"I don't know any spells!" She said.

"Look at the-ah-spells in the-ah-book!" Jonny answered, the 'ahs' were him dodging Hadji's throws! "Hadji, chill! It's-it's me! Jonny! Your brother!"

He didn't care, and started towards him even more! Jonny slowly took steps back towards the stairs!

"Umm," Morgan said, looking through the pages, "hexes, spells..."

"Hurry! I'm getting literary slammed in!"

"I got it!" She said. "_Say this once, say this twice, cast a spell and all will be well_! Hmm, maybe I'm supposed to say it again?"

By now, Hadji was about to push Jonny down the stairs!

Morgan saw and just in case said it again.

All of a sudden, Jonny WAS pushed down, but Hadji caught him just before he did!

"Where do you think you are going, Jonny Quest?" Hadji asked him, seeming good again.

"Hadji? Hadji is that you?" Jonny asked, still holding Hadji's hand for dear life.

"Of course it is. Who do you think it was?"

"Oh, good," Jonny told him. "Uh, I'm kinda about to die. Ya mind?"

"Oh," Hadji said. "What were you about to do, you daredevil?"

"Nothin'," Jonny said, fibbing, he wasn't gonna tell him he almost killed his own brother…

Hadji pulled him back up, and Jonny breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. Race dropped a vase that he was about to bust over Hadji's head and said, "Good to have ya back."

"Where did I go?"

"Nowhere. Never mind..."

"I've had enough fun, for one day..." Bill muttered.

Everyone laughed. Then Jessie said, "Now for that vampire..."

"You got a plan?" Taylor said.

"Yep," Jessie replied, "sure do. A fool-proof non-spell plan…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

"Now," Jessie continued with her plan, "Jonny and Skip will lure the vampire into the foyer and Dad and Dr. Quest will hold him tight while I and Morgan apply make-up remover and BAM! We got him and find out who it is!"

The men looked at each other, but the girls were proud of their plan.

"Sure," Taylor said, "if it'll work and me and Hadji can do somethin'. Put that into your plan..."

Jessie thought for a moment, and said, "We might need someone else to lure him, or you could hold him..."

"No thanks. I'm good…"

They were interrupted by the organ again! "You fools!" They heard the vampire say, "You can't catch me, or my living-dead! You mortals are too frightened and too stupid to chase me!"

There was silence for a moment, then Race whispered to Bill, "His living-dead?"

"Alright, buddy," Jonny called, bravely, "you asked for it. Come here and I'll show you it!"

"Jonny!" Hadji whispered, "don't upset him..."

"What's he gonna do?" Jonny said, still calling to the vampire, "turn me into a toad?"

"That's not a bad idea..." Jessie and Skip said, annoyed by him.

"Watch it, Jess," Jonny warned her.

"Whatever... Let's go on with our plan, now," Jessie said.

"I can't believe she made us do it!" Skip said. He and Jonny and Taylor were the bait.

"COME GET ME, GHOSTIES!" Taylor said. "I like hearing it echo..."

Jonny and Skip gave each other 'oh, brother' looks.

Skip whispered to Jonny, "He's the stupid one, bro..."

Jonny looked around. "Where is he?" They were in the living room, only a few rooms from the foyer where the others were waiting.

"Maybe," Taylor said, "he's not in the 'living' room or looking for us. Oh, well. Let's go!"

Jonny grabbed Taylor by the sleeve as he was walking away, and pulled him back without looking at him. "C'mon, let's find him..."

Suddenly, the vampire appeared right in front of them! Jonny and Skip suddenly found that they were too scared to move! Taylor screamed and ran, leaving Jonny and Skip to deal with the vampire!

"Yikes!" Skip suddenly had the courage to move, and took off!

"Have some garlic," Jonny offered Dracula, and took off, too!

Dracula was a little confused at first, then realized what happened and dropped the garlic, and chased after them!

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Jonny yelled, as he came into the foyer and passed the 'point mark' where they were ready to catch the vampire, and started to slow down.

"RRRRAAARRRHHHH!" cried the vampire, still running after them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Hadji's arm flew out from a hiding place behind the wall, and clothes-lined Dracula. "Low-bridge," he said.

Race and Dr. Schwab grabbed him and held on. While he was still struggling, Jessie and Morgan quickly threw rags on his face and started to wipe it clean. When they took the rags off, Jessie was right. It was just some regular human being in some make-up!

"DAD?!" The triplets cried.

"He's your dad?" Jonny asked them.

"Dad, what did you think you were doin'?" Taylor asked him.

"Nothing you kids need to find out…" was his reply.

Suddenly, the door was busted down, and the police were there! "Well, we will," they said.

"That was fast," Jonny said.

"I called the police when you kids went to look for Dracula," Bill explained.

"But who is he?" Jonny asked, looking at him. Now, the police were holding him, with his hands behind his back in handcuffs.

"He's Duncan Chase," the police captain told him, "a master of tricks and hypnotism here at this attraction."

"That's how he hypnotized Hadji," Dr. Quest said.

"But what's the deal with this book?" Jessie asked.

"It's fake," Skip said, "We saw it in the torture chamber. It's totally bogus, I checked it out..."

"Why did he want to scare everyone away?" Bill asked.

"He wanted nothing more than to stop being Dracula, and get the treasure," the police captain said.

"Treasure?" Jonny asked.

"The treasure, the tour guides always say, that's buried beneath the castle, in Dracula's tomb... and guarded by his spirit... But that's just a fake, of course," the police captain said.

"Can I keep this ring?" Morgan asked him.

"Sure, kiddo."

"But he wasn't in the same room as us when we heard him," Jonny said, "what's up with that?"

"Exactly, Jonny," Jessie said, pointing up.

They all looked up and there were speakers! "I noticed it when Hadji came back…"

"Also, he's a ventriloquist," The police captain said.

"Even I didn't know that..." Morgan said. "That only leaves one problem: are the spells in the book really real spells?"

"Course not, Morgan," Dr. Quest said. "Spells aren't real."

"Then how did Hadji wake up?"

"Hypnotism only lasts so long…" Dr. Quest said.

"Got one more question for ya," Race said. "When I karate-chopped him, which is usually affective, how come it didn't work?"

One of the cadets called for the captain, and said, "Lookie what we found, Captain..." He held the thing up and it was a bullet-proof vest!

"That's why it felt like steel..." Race told himself.

"Well, where you're going," one of the cadets said to Duncan, "you won't get a bullet-proof vest."

"How come the door closed by itself?" Hadji asked the captain.

"They've been having a problem with that crazy door…Or maybe it's Dracula's ghost..."

The Quest team, the triplets and Bill stood outside the castle, and watched Duncan and the police drive away to the jail.

"Too bad our dad has to spend his days in jail," Morgan said, sorrowfully.

"Cheer up, Morgan," Jonny said. "He'll probably get out sooner than you think."

"Thanks, Jonny," Morgan said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek!

"Alright, let's go," Dr. Quest said, quickly dragging Jonny away, who was blushing.

They walked back to Bill's car, and waved to the triplets as they drove away until they were out of sight.

"Good thing we all got a way to communicate with them until we see 'em again," Jonny said, holding a piece of paper that had their phone and emails. They were all also friends on facebook.

"Or a kiss," Jessie teased.

"Ha, ha," Jonny said, "very funny..."

They drove back to the airport where their jet was waiting, and waved back to Bill, then got on their jet plane and took off.

"That adventure is one I will never forget," Hadji and Jonny said, saying that before Dr. Quest could who always said that after one of their adventures, and laughed.

In fact, everyone laughed! Bandit barked his agreement.

THE END


End file.
